


Caught In A Spider's Web Of Lies

by Ethanawriter



Series: Spiderman's Villainous Deeds [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending?, Hero Wade Wilson, M/M, Married Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Maybe - Freeform, More like a Mafia Boss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Gang Member, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Villain Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is Part of The Avengers, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: Wade is a renowned hero named Deadpool, who works closely with the Avengers-now an honorary Avenger-and Sheild, with a home base in Queens. With him lives his kind loving husband named Peter Parker, a photographer for the Daily Bugle. With the support of his husband, Wade attempts to fight against the many evils that plague his territory, the biggest threat being a villain named Spiderman. As Wade tries to unmask this villain, he begins to lose
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spiderman's Villainous Deeds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035081
Kudos: 5





	Caught In A Spider's Web Of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://kimbapchan.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fkimbapchan.tumblr.com%2F).



> Basically, Peter is Deku and Wade is Katsuki. Then I added a healthy dose of plot :)
> 
> Please check out kimbapchan's original comic!! It's really good and I love the story!!

work in progress update soonnn


End file.
